Hujan yang Menyatukan Kita
by Park Young Rin
Summary: “Aku kehilangan adikku…” ujar Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Sungmin kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Special fict for my Himeka and Ero Dojo Rain Challenge. Wanna R&R?


**Karoru's headnote: **Special fict for my pyon who deeply in love with KyuMin… Hahaha…

Mianhae kalo jelek ya pyon sayaaang… aku tak bisa membuat fanfict sebagus SiMin yang kau buat untukku.. :PP

* * *

Langit telah mengubah warna biru indahnya dengan kelamnya kelabu. Menandakan bahwa sang raksasa pelindung bumi sedang bersedih. Sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mencurahkan segala rasa sedihnya dengan guyuran air matanya yang akan membasahi bumi yang dilindunginya.

Seorang pemuda berdiri dibalik jendela kaca kamarnya dan bola matanya terus saja menatap ke arah rintikan air mata langit yang mulai berjatuhan satu persatu. Seulas senyum perlahan mulai menghiasi wajahnya dan pemuda itu segera berlari menjauhi jendela itu.

**.**

**.**

**Hujan yang Menyatukan Kita**

**.**

**Park Youngrin (****박영린****)**

**Present**

**.**

_**~a Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin story~**_

**.**

**Super Junior** © **SM Entertainment**. **Park Jungsoo**, **Kim Heechul**,** Hankyung**,** Kim Jongwoon, Shin Donghee**,** Lee Sungmin**,** Lee Hyukjae**,** Lee Donghae**,** Choi Siwon**,** Kim Ryeowook**,** Kim Kibum**,** Cho Kyuhyun**,** Cho Ahra, Lee Sungjin** © Their family and lovers xD. **Kim Youngwoon** © **Mine**. **plak*

**.**

**.**

Lee Sungmin buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya tanpa peduli dengan seruan protes dari Park Jisung, pemilik villa yang sedang ditempatinya sekarang. Hanya ada satu tujuan di otaknya—padang rumput luas yang terletak tak jauh dari villa yang disewanya.

Lee Sungmin segera merentangkan kedua tangannya begitu sampai di padang rumput yang luas itu. Menerima semua limpahan kesedihan langit yang menghujami sekujur tubuhnya. Dan membiarkan suara gemuruh angin dan pekikan guntur menjadi teman yang menemaninya.

Lee Sungmin mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menampung guyuran air hujan dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat volume air itu berbentuk cekung.

Tubuh Lee Sungmin benar-benar basah kuyup. Dan dia benar-benar terlihat bodoh dengan hanya balutan T-shirt warna putih dengan gambar anak anjing serta celana pendek warna cokelat menjadi temannya berdiri dibawah tarian hujan.

Tetapi ia tak peduli. Dia menyukai hujan. Dia menyukai saat tubuhnya dihujami oleh ratusan rintik air yang turun secara bersamaan. Dia menyukai saat-saat dimana rambut hitamnya menempel di dahi dan juga pelipisnya. Dia menyukai saat dimana dia bisa bebas untuk menangis karena air hujan akan langsung menutupinya seperti saat itu.

Dan ada satu lagi alasan mengapa sosok _aegyo*_ bernama Lee Sungmin begitu mencintai hujan. Karena—

"Sungmin _hyung_*?"

Lee Sungmin menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" balas Lee Sungmin ketika melihat sang _Magnae*_ telah berdiri di dekatnya dan mengganti atap atmosfer yang sedari tadi melindunginya dengan payung bening yang ada di genggaman _The Evil Prince_.

"Kenapa kau malah hujan-hujanan? Apa kau mau menghabiskan sisa liburan langka kita dengan berbaring diatas tempat tidur?" suara bass milik Cho Kyuhyun yang memarahi tingkah kekanakan Sungmin benar-benar terdengar indah di telinga Sungmin.

Dengan kesal, Cho Kyuhyun segera merangkul tubuh Sungmin, membagi kehangatan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil yang mulai menggigil itu.

"Ayo masuk. Kau tidak ingin dimarahi kan?" kata Kyuhyun. Lee Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh karena tubuhnya benar-benar mulai kedinginan.

Ah iya, dan inilah alasan mengapa Lee Sungmin begitu mencintai hujan. Tetapi ini rahasia, jadi jangan bilang pada siapapun, oke?

-_Flashback_ -

"Sungmin hyung, tunggu!!"

Seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 10 tahun bernama Lee Sungmin segera menoleh ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi baginya menyerukan namanya. Alisnya terangkat dan raut wajahnya tampak sedikit kesal.

"Ya!! Sungjin-ah! Kenapa kau ikut?" balas Sungmin kesal pada adiknya yang sedang berlari mengejarnya. Lee Sungjin akhirnya bisa menyusul sosok sang kakak yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya dengan napas terengah-engah karena berlari.

"_Omma_* menyuruhku untuk ikut. Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku?" protes Sungjin. Lee Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Kan sudah kubilang tidak usah ikut! Nanti kau malah hilang!" balas Sungmin. Sungjin menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Aku ikut." Kata Sungjin keras kepala. Sungmin menghela napas dengan kesal.

"Baiklah… baiklah.. pegang tanganku, nanti kau hilang." Ujar bocah berambut hitam itu. Lee Sungjin tersenyum—memamerkan gigi-gigi susunya yang sudah banyak, mengangguk dan meraih tangan kakaknya lalu menggenggamnya.

* * *

"Sungmin hyung!! Aku mau gulali!!" rengek Sungjin. Sungmin kembali mendengus kesal. Dan merogoh kantung celana jeans birunya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang won.

"Cepat beli. Aku tunggu disini." Jawab Sungmin. Sungjin memekik girang setelah menerima uang pemberian kakaknya itu dan segera berlari menghampiri kios gulali yang ada di taman yang sedang dilewati Sungmin dan Sungjin.

Sambil menunggu adik lelaki kecilnya, Lee Sungmin memilih untuk mencari bangku kayu yang dipelitur yang kosong—karena taman sedang ramai. Bola mata hitam kecilnya berkeliling melihat-lihat keadaan taman yang ada di jantung kota Seoul yang tampaknya baru dibuka itu.

Ada beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan anjingnya. Ada seorang anak yang terlihat sebaya dengannya, sedang bermain _Frisbee_ bersama anjing putih dan saudara perempuannya. Dan ada juga—seharusnya Sungmin tidak boleh melihatnya dengan langsung karena apa yang dilihatnya akan merusak kepolosan kerja otaknya—beberapa orang yang sedang memadu kasih, entah itu berlawanan ataupun sesame jenis.

"_Aigoo_*… Sungjin-ah lama sekali…" keluh Sungmin setelah menunggu selama 20 menit. Seharusnya hanya untuk membeli gulali tidak akan menghabiskan waktu selama ini kan? Begitulah pikir Sungmin.

Bola mata Sungmin memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah kios bercat warna-warni itu. Dimana adiknya? Kenapa tidak ada pembeli di sana?

Segera saja Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menuju kios kecil itu.

"_Ahjusshi_*…"

Seorang lelaki paruh baya menoleh dan tersenyum hangat.

"Adik kecil, ada apa?? Apa kau mau gulali?" Tanya pria tua itu dengan nada yang terdengar ramah. Sungmin menggeleng walaupun sebenarnya dia _memang_ menginginkan gulali.

"_Aniyo*_." Jawab Sungmin, "ahjusshi, apa kau lihat adikku???" Tanya Sungmin. Alis lelaki tua berkerut.

"Aku tidak tahu yang mana adikmu. Bagaimana aku bisa menunjukkan yang mana adikmu?" balas lelaki tua itu sambil terkekeh. Dalam hati, Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bagaimana dia bisa begitu bodoh? Jelas saja penjual itu tidak tahu yang mana Sungjin.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak, berusaha mengingat hal mendetail tentang adik laki-lakinya itu, "tadi dia pakai jaket warna biru langit dan topi warna putih. Kira-kira setinggi ini." Ujar Sungmin sambil menempelkan tangan mungilnya dibawah telinganya. Sungmin melihat bahwa paman penjual itu tampak bepikir sejenak.

"Tadi sepertinya memang ada anak kecil yang ciri-cirinya mirip dengan yang kau sebutkan…" ujar paman tua itu. Mata Lee Sungmin langsung berbinar girang.

"Jinjja?? Lalu kemana dia??" Tanya Sungmin semangat.

"Entahlah. Saat bocah itu datang kios sedang ramai. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya." Jawab paman itu memupuskan harapan kecil Sungmin. Raut wajah bocah itu langsung berubah menjadi murung.

"_Mianheyo_*…" ujar penjual gulali itu, terdengar menyesal. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya—menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai menetes. Bagaimana tidak? Adik satu-satunya hilang. Bagaimana reaksi orang tuanya? Tentu dia akan dimarahi habis-habisan.

"_Gomapsubnida_*, ahjusshi…" ujar Sungmin lirih.

Dengan langkah gontai, Lee Sungmin melangkahkan kaki mungilnya kembali ke bangku besar yang tadi didudukinya. Dan dia menangis. Karena dia menyesal. Kenapa tadi dia tidak menemani Sungjin saat bocah kecil itu merengek minta gulali? Kenapa dia harus membiarkan adiknya pergi sendiri? Kenapa dia tidak bisa menjaga adiknya? Bukankah dia sudah besar? Seharusnya dia bisa bertanggung jawab menjaga adiknya. Dan ternyata? Dia gagal.

Suara gemuruh angin dan teriakan petir mulai terdengar melewati gendang telinganya. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menyadari perubahan warna cerah payung atmosfer yang berubah menjadi kelabu.

* * *

"Sungjin-ah!!"

Kalah. Tentu saja teriakannya tenggelam oleh bunyi guntur yang lebih keras daripada teriakannya sendiri. Tubuh mungil itu sudah benar-benar basah kuyup tetapi bocah kecil itu tidak peduli. Dia harus menemukan adiknya. Setetes air mata kembali menodai wajah polos putih itu tetapi hujan deras langsung berlomba-lomba menutupi tetesan bening itu dengan menumpahkan airnya semakin banyak.

"Sungjin-ah!!!!" bocah itu kembali menyerukan nama adiknya sambil terus berlari. Bocah itu pasti tidak akan pergi jauh. Pikir anak laki-laki itu.

BRUK!

Bocah itu terjatuh—kesalahannya sendiri karena dia tersandung kakinya sendiri. Sebenarnya, bisa saja bocah itu menangis kesakitan seperti biasanya. Tetapi tidak kali ini. Ada hal yang lebih genting dibanding luka konyolnya yang mulai memerah dan mengeluarkan tetesan merah. Ternyata aspal itu keras. Bocah itu mendapatkan satu pelajaran berharga. Jika sedang hujan, janganlah berlari karena bisa tersandung.

Segera bocah itu berdiri. Menghapus air matanya yang sudah hampir jatuh. Dan bocah itu tersenyum. Ya, dia tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan raut wajah sedihnya.

Bocah bernama Lee Sungmin itu memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak. Memilih duduk di bawah pohon besar. Beristirahat sekaligus berteduh walaupun percuma saja dia berteduh karena tubuhnya dudah basah kuyup.

Segera setelah Sungmin sampai dibawah pohon besar itu Sungmin merapatkan jaket tipisnya—membuat tubuhnya agar terasa sedikit hangat walaupun jelas saja gagal total.

* * *

"Ahra _noona_*…"

Seorang bocah berambut hitam berusia 8 tahun menarik-narik kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang dipakai seorang gadis yang tampak lebih tua dan tinggi dibanding bocah lelaki itu.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya gadis bernama Cho Ahra itu lembut. Bocah berambut hitam bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menunjuk ke arah pohon besar—tempat dimana dirinya dan Ahra sering bermain _Frisbee_ dengan San San, anjing putih mereka.

"Itu…" ujar Kyuhyun. Cho Ahra mengalihkan pandangannya dari adik laki-laki kesayangannya itu dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Cho Ahra kebingungan. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dan memamerkan gigi-gigi susunya yang masih kecil.

"Lalu?" Tanya Ahra lagi—masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud adik kecilnya.

"Bisa kita kesana?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ahra tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan adik lelakinya itu dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja." Balas Ahra lembut, "ayo." Ajak gadis berambut hitam panjang itu sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun kecil.

* * *

"Ya!"

Sungmin menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya. Siapa mereka? Pikir Sungmin mulai berkordinasi dengan otaknya untuk memperjelas bayangan wajah 2 orang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya itu. Ah iya, mereka adalah 2 orang yang dilihatnya sedang bermain _Frisbee_ dengan anjing putih mereka tadi siang.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya seorang gadis yang tampaknya sebaya dengannya walaupun jelas saja gadis itu lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter darinya. Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam—yang jelas saja adik dari gadis itu karena wajah mereka memang mirip—menatap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar. Lucu, itulah pikiran pertama Sungmin saat melihat wajah bocah itu. Mengingatkannya pada Sungjin. Kesan kedua? Tampan. Dengan rambut hitam dengan wajahnya yang putih. Mau tak mau, Sungmin memang harus mengakui ketampanan bocah laki-laki itu.

"Aku kehilangan adikku…" ujar Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Sungmin kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

"Jinjja?" Tanya gadis itu tidak percaya. Geez, buat apa Sungmin berbohong? Tentu saja dia benar-benar kehilangan adiknya. Jika tidak, pasti sekarang dia sudah meringkuk dibawah selimut hotel yang hangat dengan secangkir cokelat panas dan sepiring biskuit vanilla atau stroberi, biskuit kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana bisa—"

"Dia sedang membeli gulali dan aku menunggunya lama sekali. Dia tidak kembali." Potong Sungmin. Tolonglah, jangan buat Sungmin mengingatnya lagi. Dia tidak mau semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" tawar gadis itu. Sungmin menoleh dan menggeleng.

"Omma menyuruhku untuk tidak menerima bantuan dari orang asing." Balas Sungmin.

"Namaku Ahra, dia Hyunie," kata gadis itu sambil menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri dan adik laki-lakinya, "jika kau menyebutkan namamu, kita bukan orang asing lagi kan?" kata gadis bernama Ahra itu sambil tersenyum.

"Noona! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama menjijikkan seperti itu!" protes bocah itu. Dan Sungmin cukup terkejut ketika mendengar bocah itu berbicara—suaranya terdengar saat jernih dan indah.

"Sudahlah. Kita lebih baik membantu dia mencari adiknya…" ujar Ahra. Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Namaku Sungmin. Dan adikku yang hilang itu bernama Sungjin." Ujar Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari Sungjin setelah hujan mulai reda?"saran Ahra. Sungmin mngangguk dan tubuhnya kembali menggigil karena angin yang lagi-lagi berhembus.

Ahra yang sepertinya mengerti dengan keadaan Sungmin segera menarik tangan Sungmin yang mulai memutih dan mengajaknya memasuki sebuah toko roti.

* * *

"Sanhyun _oppa_*… Apa kau punya baju yang seukurannya?" Tanya Ahra kepada seorang pemuda yang tampaknya sudah berusia 15 tahunan. Pemuda bernama Sanhyun itu memperhatikan Sungmin dengan seksama lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Ahra-sshi—"

"Sudah kau diam saja. Toko ini milik paman kami." Potong Ahra cepat. Sungmin baru saja akan kembali berbicara jika saja bocah berambut hitam yang dipanggil Hyunie oleh Ahra ini tidak menarik-narik jaket birunya yang basah kuyup dan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Tak beberapa lama, Sanhyun keluar dan menyerahkan beberapa potong pakaian kepada Ahra. Segera saja Ahra memberikan pakaian itu kepada Sungmin.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu. Kau tidak mau orang tuamu sedih karena kau sakit kan?" kata Ahra sambil tersenyum. Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan membungkukkan badannya dengan kikuk.

"Gomawo." Ujar Sungmin lirih.

* * *

"Sungmin hyung!!!!"

Lee Sungmin menoleh dan terkejut ketika merasa sebuah pelukan mendarat di tubuh mungilnya. Sungmin menunduk sedikit dan air matanya langsung saja mengalir ketika melihat sebuah wajah cerah yang dicarinya seharian.

Lee Sungjin mendongak dan tersenyum lebar lalu mempererat pelukannya saat merasa bahwa Sungmin membelai kepalanya dengan lembut.

DUG!

"Anak bodoh! Kemana saja kau??!" bentak Sungmin setelah menjitak kepala Sungjin. Wajah polos Lee Sungjin yang tadinya terlihat cerah kini langsung berubah drastis. Air mata mulai menggenangi kelopak matanya.

Sungmin yang menyadari perbuatannya telah membuat adiknya menangis langsung berubah menjadi panik dan segera berusaha mendiamkan adiknya walaupun gagal.

"Salah juga hyung!!!" balas Sungjin diantara isak tangisnya. Setetes cairan bening menodai wajah polosnya. Perkataan bocah kecil itu langsung membungkam mulut Sungmin sesaat, "saat aku sedang menghampirimu, kau malah pergi. Aku berusaha mengikutimu tapi aku malah kehilanganmu! Kenapa kau jalannya begitu cepat???!" protes bocah itu. Sungmin tertegun mendengar perkataan adiknya yang mulai tidak terdengar jelas akibat suara petir yang terdengar keras.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." Ujar Sungmin akhirnya. Sungjin mengangguk pelan dan kembali menangis di dalam pelukan Sungmin—Sungmin tahu, Sungjin takut dengan petir, bocah itu juga benci hujan. Berbeda dengannya.

-_End of Flashback_-

"Kenapa kau malah hujan-hujanan??" omel Kyuhyun sambil mengeringkan rambut pendek Sungmin dengan handuk putih. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, jelas saja dia tidak suka jika ada yang memarahinya karena hujan-hujanan.

"Aku suka hujan." Jawab Sungmin kekanakan. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dan mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan mengecup bibir yang dingin itu dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu… Tapi bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaanmu itu disini? Jarang kita bisa berlibur berdua seperti ini." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut setelah membebaskan bibir mungil itu, "lagipula, ini kan liburan pertama kita sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ingat?" ujar sang Magnae. Sungmin menunduk dan menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. Wajahnya memerah dan dia tidak ingin kekasihnya itu melonjak kegirangan melihat wajahnya memerah hanya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat yang terasa amat hangat baginya.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukai hujan? Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun." Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Itu rahasiaku." Jawab Sungmin penuh misteri. Kyuhyun terlihat tidak suka dengan jawaban kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Ayolah hyung, jangan membuatku cemburu dengan hujan…" godanya sambil terkekeh pelan. Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya, "aku serius. Kau membuatku merasa bodoh karena cemburu dengan hujan."

"Baiklah… Baiklah… Tapi jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun termasuk kakakmu, oke?" pinta Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan mengangguk.

"Percayalah padaku." Jawab Kyuhyun. Dan pemulai itupun memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Aku bertemu cinta pertamaku 14 tahun yang lalu saat aku sedang berlibur di Seoul." Ujar Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun yang jelas tampak tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan ini, tetapi Sungmin tidak peduli dan dia terus menceritakan garis besarnya, "aku bertemu dengannya saat aku sedang mencari Sungjin dibawah guyuran hujan saat itu. Dia datang bersama kakaknya. Dan entah mengapa, aku hanya bias mengingat nama panggilan bocah itu. Dia benci dengan panggilan sayang yang diberikan oleh kakak perempuannya itu." Lanjut Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun yang tersentak kaget, alisnya terangkat. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin kebingungan.

"Aniyo," balas Kyuhyun, "cepat lanjutkan." Pinta pemuda tinggi itu.

"Bocah itu sangat tampan bagiku. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan bola matanya begitu serasi dengan bentuk wajahnya walaupun kelopak matanya agak terlalu besar." Jelas Sungmin sambil berusaha menggambarkan bentuk fisik bocah itu.

"Dan mereka membantuku mencari Sungjin. Aku berdua dengan bocah itu sedangkan kakak perempuannya pergi sendiri. Tapi setelah aku berhasil menemukan Sungjin, anak itu langsung menghilang padahal aku belum sempat berterima kasih padanya…" ujar Sungmin dengan nada sedih.

"Lalu, apa kau tahu siapa nama mereka?" pancing Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa, rasa cemburu di dadanya yang tadi mulai menghinggapi hatinya perlahan menghilang, digantikan dengan sebuah keyakinan yang mulai perlahan hinggap dihatinya. Dia hanya butuh satu lagi kepastian untuk membuktikannya. Hanya satu.

"Entahlah. Namanya Hyunie. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu nama aslinya. Perempuan itu tidak pernah memanggil bocah itu dengan nama aslinya."

Bagus. Jawaban itu sudah cukup bagi Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Memang terdengar bodoh, tapi dia ingin agar Sungmin perlahan menyadarinya.

"Tentu saja tahu. Bagaimana aku bias melupakan nama kekasihku sendiri?" balas Sungmin sambil terkekeh.

"Sudahlah. Jawab saja." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit memaksa.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin kebingungan.

"Panggilanmu untukku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyuhyunie… Ayolah.. Jangan membuatku bingung!" protes Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

"Ingat nama kakakku? Dan ingat cara dia memanggilku?" pancing Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ahra noona? Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Tepat sekali!" Kyuhyun nyaris saja memekik girang,

"Dia memanggilmu—"

* * *

Jantung Sungmin berdebar kencang. Di dalam hatinya, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa begitu bodoh??

Wajah itu…

Suara itu…

Pandangan itu…

Dan,

Nama itu…

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum.

Jantung Sungmin seakan berhenti berdetak ketika Sungmin akhirnya menyadari maksud mengapa pujaannya itu menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memancing itu.

"Aku menemukanmu." Bisiknya pelan.

* * *

"Aku menemukanmu."seulas senyum kembali terukir di wajah Kyuhyun. Geez, dia begitu menyukai ketika wajah dari pemuda yang dicintainya itu terlihat cerah. Dan sepertinya pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu menyadari maksud Kyuhyun.

"14 tahun yang lalu saat aku dan Ahra noona sedang di taman untuk mengambil barang noona yang tertinggal, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang menangis di bawah pohon tempat biasa aku, noona, dan San San beristirahat setelah bermain-main," kata Kyuhyun, "ingat kan aku pernah bercerita tentang cinta pertamaku saat aku berusia 8 tahun?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin mengangguk dalam diam.

"Saat itu aku dan noona sedang mencari gelang noona yang hilang, dan aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki paling manis yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku. Anak itu, tidak pernah tahu namaku karena noona hanya memanggilku dengan nama Hyunie, nama yang sebenarnya kubenci—"

"Hyunie? Kenapa kau tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu? Aku juga memanggilmu dengan nama itu kan?" potong Sungmin. Kyuhyun melayangkan pandangan tidak suka dan Sungmin kembali terdiam.

Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan ceritanya, "dan anak bernama Sungmin yang sekarang kutahu bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu—" Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Sungmin yang wajahnya memerah, "menangis di bawah pohon karena dia tidak bisa menemukan Sungjin, adik laki-lakinya yang masih terlihat lucu saat itu. Walaupun jelas saja bocah itu masih kalah manis dibanding Lee Sungminku yang ini…" ujar Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh pelan dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin dan menarik tubuh itu agar mendekat ke arahnya. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun, mencari kehangatan tubuh kekasihnya.

"Aku dan noona membantu bocah itu mencari Sungjin, aku berdua dengan Sungmin dan noona pergi sendiri. Saat bocah itu ketemu dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin, sebenarnya akulah yang menemukan bocah itu dan menyuruhnya berlari ke arah kakaknya. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa akulah yang menyuruhnya menghampiri si Sungmin itu dan terus memperhatikan kedua bocah itu sampai mereka pergi." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh dan membelai lembut rambut Sungmin yang mulai mengering.

Sungmin terdiam, begitu juga Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua terdiam, tidak mengubah posisi masing-masing. Karena mereka menikmatinya. Jarang bagi mereka untuk bias berduaan seperti ini mengingat jadwal gila mereka sebagai member Super Junior dan member sub-group Super Junior. Kecuali jika sudah waktunya untuk tidur baru mereka bias bersama-sama seperti ini. Tetapi mereka sudah terlalu lelah dengan jadwal masing-masing hingga hanya bisa bertegur sapa saja dan tak bias membagi kasih seperti saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku?" Tanya Sungmin akhirnya memecah keheningan. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya.

"Apakah aku sebodoh itu? Aku tidak mungkin berkata "Hei, aku Hyunie yang dulu membantumu mencari Sungjin. Kau ingat aku??" kan? Aku tidak ingin kau secepat itu menyadarinya…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal dan memukul lengannya dengan pelan.

Sungmin pun membebaskan dirinya dari Kyuhyun dan menatap lurus ke arah Kyuhyun, "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kyuhyun kebingungan mendengarnya. Apakah dia menanyakan sesuatu padanya tadi??

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku saat aku memanggilmu Hyunie sementara kau terus saja memarahi Ahra noona karena memanggilmu dengan nama itu?"

Ah iya, Kyuhyun ingat sekarang. Tadi Sungmin memang menanyakan hal itu. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bahwa pipinya agak terasa panas, "karena…"

"Karena hanya kau yang boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu…" balas Kyuhyun pelan. Omona, dia benar-benar malu sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia memang menyukai saat Sungmin memanggilnya dengan nama aneh itu. Entahlah, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa.

* * *

_Sungmin's Diary,_

_Akhirnya aku menemukannya!_

_Bocah yang kutemui 14 tahun yang lalu saat liburan di Seoul, ternyata setiap hari dia selalu ada di sampingku, memelukku tiap hari. Aku memang aneh. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak menyadari persamaan antara Kyuhyunie dan bocah itu? Aishh! Aku benar-benar tidak peka._

_Liburan yang menyenangkan dengan Kyuhyunie telah berakhir. Dan kini aku sudah kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa. Sayang sekali Kibumie kembali tidak bisa bersama kami karena dia sibuk syuting lagi. Semoga saja Donghae bisa sabar menunggu Kibumie kembali ditengah-tengah kami. Menjadi kekasih seorang aktor memang beban yang berat. Untunglah Kyuhyunie bukanlah aktor. Hahaha._

_ Semalam Kyuhyunie mengajakku kabur dari dorm lagi. Awalnya aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi ternyata dia mengajakku ke Jembatan Banpo, Seoul Tower, Gerbang Namdaemun, Lotte World (sayangnya saat kami sampai disana sudah tutup karena kami ke sana pukul 2 pagi. Hahaha.), dan Cheonggyecheon. Benar-benar indah! Serasa berhenti bernapas ketika melihat jembatan Banpo!_

_ Paginya, kami dimarahi Teukie hyung dan kangin hyung karena kami adalah member yang terakhir bangun. Ahhh.. Kasihan sekali melihat Kyuhyunie disiram air oleh Teukie hyung… Hahaha._

_ Hari ini tampaknya Kyuhyunie akan pulang pagi lagi. Entahlah. Aku akan menunggunya. Mungkin aku akan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan sebentar kalau dia tidak kelelahan._

_ Many love for my Cho Kyuhyun,_

_Lee Sungmin.

* * *

_

-FIN-

Sudah kuduga, pasti endingnya geje! **guling-guling di lantai*

* * *

**Note: **

**Hyung: **kakak—panggilan untuk laki-laki yang lebih tua dari laki-laki yang lebih muda

**Magnae: **julukan untuk anggota termuda**  
**

**Oppa: **kakak—panggilan untuk laki-laki yang lebih tua dari perempuan yang lebih muda

**Omma: **Ibu**  
**

**Ahjusshi: **Paman**  
**

**Aniyo: **Tidak apa-apa**  
**

**Mianhaeyo: **Ungkapan maaf dalam bahasa Korea**  
**

**Gomapsubnnida: **Terimakasih—dalam bahasa yang paling sopan

**Noona: **kakak—panggilan untuk perempuan yang lebih tua dari laki-laki yang lebih muda

* * *

Thanks to:

**Seoyoung-pyon** – Udah tuh! Hope you like it… Pokoknya aku ga bakal mau nikah kalo pyon belom nyanyiin Marry U buat koi… -plak-

**SHINee Minho**. Yah sebenernya ga ada hubungannya dia sama nih fanfict sih.. Cuma mau bilang makasih atas ketampanannya yang bikin diriku selalu meleleh saat melihatnya… Your aegyo is asdffglkdhgldhf!!!

**My Beasty Idol 2PM Taecyeon**. Just one word for him. Hot!

**My aegyo FT Island Drummer** **Choi Minhwan**. Love u're aegyo sound. Hahaha.

**Super Junor, SHINee, 2PM, TVXQ, f(x), FT Island, CSJH**, and many others. Lagu kalian adalah sebuah harta karun yang berharga!

And **You** who read this horrible fict..

With many precious love for my pyon and Kim Youngwoon

**カロル** / **박영린**


End file.
